Kacey Ainsworth
Kacey Ainsworth (born 19 October 1968) is an English actress. She is known for playing the long-suffering Little Mo in the BBC soap opera EastEnders (2000–06), for which she won the 2002 National Television Award for Most Popular Actress, and twice won the British Soap Award for Best Actress (2002–03). Her other television roles include the BBC drama HolbyBlue (2007–08) and the ITV drama Grantchester (2014–16). Life and career Kacey Ainsworth, is the only soap actress who has won three Soap Actress awards in one single year in 2002. She won these awards at the British Soap Awards, Inside Soap Awards, TV Quick and Choice Awards and at the National Television Awards, all held in 2002.needed She made her final appearance in EastEnders in May 2006. Ainsworth has also appeared in other TV productions such as the now defunct long-running ITV police drama The Bill and detective serial A Touch of Frost. In 2005 it was rumoured that Ainsworth would be appearing in three episodes of the American television drama Desperate Housewives,http://www.mirror.co.uk/3am/celebrity-news/exclusive-kacey-to-stay-as-little-mo-561206 but this was later proved to be a practical joke spread by her EastEnders co-star Shane Richie. Kacey also starred in Famous and Fearless on Channel 4. She recently appeared as Peter Pan at the Children's Party at the Palace in 2006, and as Auntie Lou, in "Carrie's War" in London's West End, summer 2009. In February 2007, Ainsworth appeared in an episode of Hotel Babylon as a hard-nosed tabloid editor. As of 2013, she is appearing in the comedy series The Wright Way starring David Haig. She starred in HolbyBlue as Inspector Jenny Black with Footballers' Wives star, Zöe Lucker for the BBC, appearing from the start of the first season to the eighth episode of the second season, where the character was written out to have a baby. This was supposed to be temporary, but with the cancellation of the programme, this was Kacey's last appearance. Kacey has also contributed to the "Bedtime stories" strand on the CBeebies channel reading stories including "Tell me something happy before I go to sleep" and Polly Jean, pyjama queen" At the age of seven, Ainsworth auditioned for a part in the musical Annie. In an interview in 2000, she recounted that she had been "forgotten about" at Saturday morning drama classes, and that during the audition she had "had no fear at all". She reflected that the judges were seeking "kids who looked like real kids, bovver-booty London kids".http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-68111644.html On 29 March 2014, Ainsworth appeared in Casualty as DS Annie Reardon.http://www.whatsontv.co.uk/casualty/news/casualtys-soap-star-super-collision Selected TV and filmography *The Worst Witch (2017) .... Miss Gullet *Call the Midwife (Christmas Special 2014) .... Nancy *Grantchester 2014 .... Cathy Keating *Casualty (2014) .... DS Annie Reardon *Midsomer Murders (2011) .... Nikki Rowntree *Tracy Beaker Returns (2011) .... Xanthe *MI High (2011) .... Margaret Fontana *Rock & Chips (2010) .... Edna *HolbyBlue (2007-2008) .... Inspector Jenny Black *Hotel Babylon (2007) .... Maria Henson *Girl from Rio (2001) .... Sales Assistant *EastEnders .... Maureen 'Little Mo' Mitchell (née Slater) (2000–06) *Topsy-Turvy (1999) .... Miss Dorothea Fitzherbert *The Bill (1997) .... Jessica Sheritan *Where the Heart Is (1997) .... Tracey *A Touch of Frost (1996) .... Carole Nash *Peak Practice (1995) .... Julia Awards British Soap Awards - Best Actress (2002–03) National Television Awards - Most Popular Actress (2002) Inside Soap Awards - Best Actress (2002) TV Quick and Choice Awards - Best Soap Actress (2003) References Category:Actors